Different Possibilities
by Beauty6
Summary: This story is made up of different ways the ppgz and rrbz could fall in love. Sorry for the sucky summary hope u read
1. Morning Calls

Karou's POV

My alarm just blared and I feel like crap. I wish today wasn't the first day but the last day. I am 15 and in 11th grade. I look completely different from when I was 12.

My chest broadened. My body now has a curve to it. My hair is longer and I always tie it in a ponytail since my mom refuses to let me cut it again.

I grumbled and went to the shower.

After a shower I put on a lime green tank top and a short black shirt over it. I put on fishnet tights and some not too short shorts and some dark green tennis shoes.

By the time I was downstairs the bus left so I had to track to school. Great!

Miyako's POV

The first day has always been my favorite. I am so glad I am only a year from graduating high school.

The bus came and I took one last glace at myself before leaving to board the bus. I was wearing a blue sundress with a white short sleeved jacket and baby blue flats. My long hair was down and a blue headband secured it.

Momoko's POV

I heard the bus stop at my house and I realized I slept in so my mom would drop me off. I quickly got dressed in a red T-shirt that had in black bold words "Skool Rocks". I put on some pink jeans and some white sneakers. I put my hair in a bun a stuck an pin through it and I got in my mom's car and we drove off.


	2. Hear Ye Hear Ye

Miyako

I just got to Townsville High, my high school and Kauro and Momoko weren't here, so I texted them.

Bubbly: Where r u skool in 35 mins

Sporty: Just arrived I see u

Bubbly: Momo where r u

Sweety: Just arrived in café

Kauro and I then went to the cafeteria and spotted Momoko right away. We grabbed a tray and sat with her. I was about to ask her why she was so late but a fanfare interrupted me.

"Hear Ye Hear Ye," said a man in leotards. "Himeko has decided to invite everyone to this year's school dance.

Kauro's POV

"You can't just invite us to a school dance!" I yelled. "Well I did," said Himeko. "The dance is going medieval."

Then the bell rang and everybody rushed so they wouldn't be late for homeroom. Even when not in her villain form she is a brat.

**Sorry for the short chapters. Chapter 3 will be longer.**


	3. New Kids

In the classroom

Kaoru

"Kaoru Matsubara," said Ms. Keane. "Here," I replied. Then I zoned out.

I was about to fall asleep when she said, "Class welcome the RRBZ." Everyone including me yelled, "What the What." Some girls sighed and said they were cute. Bleeh! The worst part was that Ms. Keane asked Momoko, Miyako, and me to watch those brats. "

Also welcome the PPNKGZ," said Ms. Keane. I swear I saw some boys drool, however the ppnkgz were in love with the rrbz, even though the rrbz didn't like them. They were also assigned to us. Come on!

Miyako's POV

I looked back and saw that Kauro was just as annoyed as I was, but Momoko was staring at her boyfriend, Dexter.

I don't see what she likes in him. He is braggy, and sometimes rude. The only cute feature was his cute blue eyes. Then again I fall for most guys with blue eyes.

At Lunch

There were these new girls named Bell and Beauty. Strange names. They were twins, fraternal.

Beauty is a movie/pop star. She has light brown hair and her favorite color is yellow. Her eyes are yellow. She was wearing a belly showing orange top with a jean style jacket. She had a black and gold striped short skirt with fishnet tights. She had yellow rain boots. Her outfit was just like Brat's except Brat's shirt was dark blue and black point boots.

Bell is a famous musician. She has snow white hair with a headband to hold it. She had on a black sundress with white polka dots. She had black and white combat boots.

The rrbz wanted to sit with us. Kauro said no, but seems of my kind nature I said yes. Dexter sat right next to Momoko, of course. Taka-chan sat next to me and this boy Ashford has a crush on Kaoru and tried to sit next to her. I empathized tried. Kaoru sent him a threatening glare and he went to his friends who were now laughing at his attempt to sit next to Kaoru. I giggled a little. Just like at breakfast a fanfare blew announcing the new gorgeous Himeko.

Himeko has long shiny, black dyed hair. Her star eyes being a beautiful purple. She had on a simple purple dress. She also had purple heels.

"Hello subjects," said Himeko. "If you would like to be voted prince or princess of the medieval dance, the signup sheets are outside the gym." Then a bunch of students went to dump their trays and sign up.

Then Himeko saw Brick and ran straight to him. Then Brick left in a real hurry. Himeko looked disappointed and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy. Then picked my tray and so did everyone else.

After School

I just finish cheer and fashion club. Momoko was also on the cheer squad, but in academic clubs too. Kaoru and Bell are on every single sports team except cheer of course.

I was walking and my belt stared to blink so I transformed and flew off. I couldn't believe who the new villain was.

**Who is the new villain? BTW it's 2 girls. Also I am taking OC's. I can give your OC's some parts. All you have to do is describe them and tell me their name. Peace.**


	4. Villains? Seriously?

Miyako's POV

The new villains were those new girls we saw at school, Bell and Beauty. They were shooting lasers out of their eyes except they were shooting the rrbz. It was hilarious. I started laughing. Then the rrbz asked me, of all people, for help.

I then asked Bell and Beauty what they did. "They stole that little girl's ice-cream and replaced it with a freeze ice-cream which caused the girl to freeze," they said in unison.

Then I just left and I ran into Blossom and Buttercup. "The girls are doing the right thing so we can go home," I said. Then we just left. Then I remembered the dance is next week and I don't have a date. Momoko has Dexter. Kaoru is not going with a boy. Taka-chan was going out of town that weekend and I didn't have anyone else to take. Aw Man!

When I got home I found that I had the house to myself so this'll be fun. I called my friends and all 5 of them came.

We decided to play truth or dare. "Miyako truth or dare," asked Bell. "Truth," I replied

Bell's POV

"Truth," Miyako replies. "Is it true you have a crush on Boomer Jojo?" She blushed and said no. We all blew sighs of relief. "Why did you ask?" she asked. "Momoko said at cheer you and Boomer were talking and ended it with a hug," said Bell. Then she blushed and admitted that she felt close but not that close.

Kauro put her finger in her mouth with a face of disgust.

Momoko threw pillow at Kaoru. Then it turned into a pillow fight.

Miyako's POV

Secretly I did have a crush on Boomer but it's probably because he is on the football team, so I shook it off.

**Sorry so short next one will be longer. I take OC's.**


	5. Punching Creations

Miyako's POV

I woke up to a Saturday. The week passed by fast. I stood up and took a shower and got dressed. I got my baby blue bike and went to Momoko's house.

When I got there I saw something unbelievable, moving trucks.

"Momoko, what's happening?" I asked. "My house is being demolished into a new house so for 3 months I'll stay at an Inn," replied Momoko. "At which one?" I asked. "JT Inn," said Momoko. "Are you still going to Townsville High and is Kuriko still going to Townsville Middle?" "Yeah and yeah." "See you tomorrow Miyako," said Momoko as she sat in the moving truck. **(Kuriko was 9 when Momoko was 13, so Momoko is 15, so Kuriko is 11)**

At school the next day.

Bell's POV

"Momoko, my house is the second largest house in all of Townsville and Miyako's is the 3rd largest house, why don't you come to one of us?" asked my fraternal twin. "Nah, I like the JT Inn," said Momoko.

Then as usual, fanfare at breakfast. **(I am going to skip all of that crap) **"Bad news comes; the band for this Friday's dance has-" Dramatic pause. "Canceled," said Himeko. Then she fainted and a bunch of boys caught her.

Brick's POV

School is starting in 35 minutes, so my bros and I are creating a new brother. "Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails," said Butch and putting the ingredients in. Then he took a bag labeled Katelyn **(Bunny) **and drops the hair that was inside.

We kind of "borrowed" the chemical Z from Professor Utonium. Then we put it in and BOOM! Our own purple look alike.

At school

Momoko's POV

The professor for my chemistry class asked, "Can females become smarter than males?" It was a little embarrassing seems I am the only girl here.

Then Dexter said, "Of course they can't." I yelled, "What!" "Sorry Momoko, but girls should stick with being pretty," he said. All the boys around him back away. They all knew that if I told Kauro she would give them a piece of her mind. I don't know why but then I punched him in the face and said we were through. He was unconscious and I got detention. Ugh! I did feel good though.

At Lunch

Miyako's POV

Momoko just told us how she got detention for punching Dexter. Kauro was laughing, Katelyn was texting, Bell was shocked, and Beauty was talking with the decorations guy for our dance, so pretty much only 3 of us were listening to Momoko.

At the park

I felt so bad that Momoko had detention. This was the first time she ever got it. Then I saw a purple streak of light. I followed it and when I reached an alley I transformed and followed.

Momoko's POV

I was stuck in detention with Brick, of all people.

Brick asked me why I was here. I couldn't believe I was telling him. Then Brick said, "He deserves it babe." I blushed a bit. "You know you're cute when you blush," he said. That made me blush even more. Then I got a phone call which ruined the moment, like I care.

It was Miyako, but I had to ignore it.

Then dentention was over and Brick asked me if I would be his date to the dance. I said yes.

**Who is the Purple streak? Are Blossom and Bubbles falling in love with their counterparts? Ooh la la. Next time find out all these answers.**


	6. You Did What!

Beauty's POV

I am at home texting Katelyn when I hear my front door open to the sound of Mojo, Sedusa, my parents, and Fuzzy. My parents are Him and Her. Her is from the mirror world like the ppnkgz. I go downstairs and see Sedusa. "Hey Amy, how are you doing?" "Fine, now you and your sister better leave," she said. Then Bell and I left. We then turned into our Him forms and turned to ghosts. **(Their Him forms are when they look like Him in their own color) **We then spied on the villains.

Mojo says, "My boys have created a new brother, Blitz." Then all the villains applaud. Then Sedusa stands up and says, "I think I know who the ppgz are." "Some girls named Momoko, Miyako, and Kauro." We gasped and that cause attention. We then rushed out to warn the girls. They told us their secret. When we got there Bubbles was trying to fight Blitz. Then we turned out of our ghost and Him version.

Katelyn's POV

I arrived at the Professor's to pick up Ken and take him to soccer practice for his middle school. I think he only stays there because he likes Kuriko.

When I went inside Ken grabbed me and took me to his dad. His dad grabbed me and tied me to a bed and blasted me with a white light. It all happened in a blur, and next thing you know I have a purple suit just like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's. "How do you feel?" asked Professor. "I feel great!" I said then I grabbed Ken and went to JT Inn and grabbed Kuriko and dropped them at soccer practice.

I went to the city's square and saw a badly beaten Bubbles. I had a huge butterfly net and capture the purple rrbz. That was awesome. I looked down and saw that Townsville News. They wanted to interview me!

I flew the purple rrbz to his house and went for my interview.

Blitz's POV

I just got beat by the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Ever since I was created, I've only seen 2 girls. I went inside to be greeted by 4 faces, Mojo, Brick, Boomer, and a pervert, I mean Butch.

"Hello how was your first mission?" asked Brick. "Fine," I replied. Then I went to my room and started watching TV when I saw the girl who defeated me; her name is Bunny. My heart beat faster, my spine wiggled, and my stomach churned. I liked this Bunny girl. However, I of course couldn't date her or I would be in trouble with all the villains.

The Next Day

This is my first day and I am already being asked to the dance.

The day went fast. I joined the soccer team and chess club.

Momoko's POV

"What!" yelled my friends after I told them Brick is my date to the dance. We were at the mall looking for materials, so Miyako could make our medieval dresses.

Kauro is going as a lady knight. Miyako is going as a princess. Beauty is going as a lady in waiting and so is Bell. Katelyn or Bunny is going as a peasant. I am going as a queen.

Miyako then said that I should just go. My other friends said, "What!" "Yeah," said Miyako. "If she's in love with him, she should go with him." Are you in love with him?" asked Beauty. "I don't know," I said, uncertain.

**The dance is in 2 days. Does Momoko like Brick or not. Your decision. My A part is coming to an end so which should part B located in.**

**Medieval Times**

**A fairytale**

**Modern Time**

**Future**

**Alien Planet**


	7. The Kissing Truth

Blitz's POV

My brothers are now talking about some girls at school. They go by the names Momoko, Miyako, and Kauro.

Brick was bragging about how he and Momoko are going to the dance together, which is in 2 frickin days, so we don't need to hear this crap. Boomer is going to ask Miyako tomorrow, and Butch is going to ask Kauro today at the skate park, like he has a chance.

My brothers then stared at me like they were expecting me to say something. "So who are you taking to the dance?" asked the pervert, I mean Butch. "No one," I replied and received a laugh in the face. "No, dude, seriously who are you taking to the dance?" he asked again. I was about to answer when the doorbell rung.

I went to get it. When I opened the door, there stood Katelyn and Beauty. I never realized how pretty Katelyn was. My heart was pounding. I felt myself getting hot and sweaty. "We need to talk to your brother," said Beauty. They went inside and behind them Momoko and Miyako stood. Momoko looked at the floor and Miyako grabbed her hand and they came inside.

Butch's POV

"Where's Kauro?" I asked the girls as soon as they came. "She's coming-" said Katelyn. "With a bat, and Bell, a knife." I gulped. "Why are you taking Momoko to the dance!" yelled Kauro as she busted the door down. Then Bell came in with the knife and she pointed it at Brick. Brick got nervous and was about to answer when the villains all came out and knocked out each girl.

Beauty's POV

I just woke up and I was tied over a volcano! I started cursing the villains out when my dad told me to shut up.

"Now girls this is very simple," said Sedusa. "Are you the ppgz?" Momoko, Miyako, and Kauro all denied it. "How about you?" "Katelyn." "Yes I am," she admitted. She never tells lies. "Were you or were you not here to beat up Brick," said Sedusa. She nodded her head. "And were you here to ask someone to the dance?" She blushed and nodded again. "Mojo, were you aware that your boys are in love with these pathetic girls?" asked Fuzzy.

Kauro was red with anger and so much she broke the rope. "What did you say you girl repellent?" asked Kauro. The Butch yelled, "That's my babe!" Kauro then smacked him on the head and beat up Fuzzy.

She beat him up so good that his eyes were watery and pitch black, his fur was blotchy, and his teeth were all missing. He was also very bloody. The other villains except my dad of course ran off.

Kauro then beat my dad the exact same way she did to Fuzzy and he disappeared.

Kauro untied us and we pushed Katelyn to Blitz and grabbed the other boys by the ears. They are so nosy.

Katelyn's POV

"So uh, do you um, I um," I said nervously. Before I could even gather the courage he grabbed me and kissed me. He let go and looked at the floor. "Blitz, do you want to go the dance with me?" I asked still blushing. He said yeah and picked me up bridal style and we flew to my house and he dropped me off. I kissed him on the cheek and said I would see him tomorrow at school.

Miyako's POV

We all just saw Blitz carry Katelyn home. The others left and said goodbye to each other after Butch begged on his knees for 14 minutes to Kauro to be her date; she agreed, so we could be taken out f our misery and laughter.

I was about to leave when Boomer grabbed my hand and asked if I would be his date. I told him Taka-chan already asked me, which left him heartbroken. I went off on my way when I got a text from Taka.

Taka: Can't go 2 dance broke leg:C

I texted him back to say I already found a new date and he was fine with that. Boomer was leaving so I grabbed his hand and explained what happened, which lightened his mood.

**The girls found their prince charming. Next chapter is the last for story A, so chose setting for story B**

**Medieval Times**

**A fairytale**

**Modern Time**

**Future**

**Alien Planet**

**Your pick so choose soon. Next chapter comes 9/26/14 so in 4 days.**

**Peace, OC's can be in the next part, part B. Part B will start on 10/4/14 so next week. Chapter 2 for part B should be posted on the 10****th**** or 11****th**** of Oct. Chapter 3's date coming soon. **


	8. Author's NOTE

**This is an author's reminder. Next Chapter will be the last for part A so for the 3****rd**** time, it is your pick so please choose.**

**Medieval Times**

**A fairytale**

**Modern Time**

**Future**

**Alien Planet**


	9. The Dance

Miyako's POV

The dance is tomorrow so the girls and I are choosing our hairstyles and dresses, or suits.

I just finished the dresses and Kauro's suit and it was 4:00 am, so I got up and took a shower and got dressed. It was 4:30 am when I finished so I set my alarm to 7:30 am and my bus arrives at 7:35 am. Then I fall asleep.

When I wake up it's 7:30 so I get up and go wait for the bus.

The next day

Night

Momoko's POV

We just finished dressing and we are in the limo with the boys. Kauro had to persuade her dad to let her go with Butch. Her dad wanted her to go with some dude named Mitch.

Kauro was wearing her lady knight costume. It consisted of a silver skirt on top if the pants. So Kauro wouldn't make a clank when she moved or walked Miyako padded the suit with a silver padding. She even had her own fake spear and shield.

Miyako looked awesome in her princess costume. She had a baby blue cone crown too. Her hair was really curly and down.

Beauty and Bell looked awesome as ladies in waiting's. They has big fancy dresses that almost a princess would wear.

Bunny looked awesome in her peasant costume. She put brown makeup to look like dirt was on their faces. Miyako used clean brown rags to make her costume.

Miyako did my costume with red and pink laces. It was gorgeous.

The boys were dressed like this: Boomer was wearing a prince's costume. Brick is a king, of course. Butch is a knight and Blitz is a pauper.

At the Dance

Himeko says, "Well I am glad that we got a backup band for our dance." "The dance King and Queen are Kauro and Butch." Then everyone applauded. Kauro and Butch took their crowns and held them.

After the dance we all went our separate ways. Boomer and Bubbles went to see the sunset at the beach, Butch and Buttercup went to see a blood movie, and Brick and I are at the park. Beauty, Bunny, and Bell went with Blitz and two other guys; Zach and Blake to the ice cream shop.

The End

**Thanks for reading. The last day to vote for part B is Saturday September 27, 2014. The last chapter will tell you the settings. I feel too lazy. Peace **


	10. Just Opening not Chap 1

Once upon a time,

There lived 4 peasant girls who were as beautiful as beautiful could get. Blossom, the eldest was smart and cunning. Bubbles, the 3rd to eldest was always bubbly and full of kindness. Buttercup, the 2nd eldest was brutal and tough. Bunny, the youngest was quiet and rarely spoke. She was a mystery. In their kingdom, there lived a king who was very hairy and had 4 sons. The king was greedy and so cruel, that he refused females education, but a boy named Dexter taught Blossom what he would learn at school. Mojo is the king. There were these foreigners from a distant land, Amosia. They came to Denos to visit the king. There was this girl, Himeko who was destined to marry the eldest prince, Brick in a year. Boomer, being the dumbest, and 3rd eldest he was destined to be a knight. Butch being the 2nd eldest was destined to become the castle spy; he would spy on people, especially women (sometimes while they are bathing or changing). He was a pervert. His real mission is to spy on enemies. Blitz, being the youngest was destined to take care of the war supplies. All of them however had to marry. Brick was already going to marry a wealthy person, Himeko, even though he wanted to marry her sister. The foreigners are Him, Her, Beauty, and Bell.

The kingdom was going to have a ball next winter (yes it's winter).

**That is just the basics, so the actual chapter 1 for part B is going to be posted on Oct. 4****th**** 2014**

**Here are the characters that will be in all of the parts:**

**Dexter**

**Himeko**

**Bunny/Katelyn**

**Beauty**

**Bell**

**Momoko/Blossom**

**Brick**

**Boomer**

**Butch**

**Blitz**

**Miyako/Bubbles**

**Kauro/Buttercup**

**Ken**

**Him**

**Her**

**Professor**

**Kuriko**

**Peach/Poochie**

**Mojo**

**Ms. Keane**

**OC's remember: Hair color, posse (Goth, punk, etc.), eye color, personality, at least 3 interest, and sibling(s) and/or parent(s)**

**PPNKGZ: Brat(), Berserk (pink), Beware (purple), and Brute()**

**Possibly the RRBZ (Rowdy Right Boys Z) Blade(red), Blaze(green), Bolt(blue), and Blast(purple)**

**Peace**


	11. The invite and Rushing

One day the girls woke up to an explosion. Blossom ran downstairs to their dads' laboratory.

Blossom's POV

My dad just blew up another thing. Oh dear. Ken our little brother was covered in smoke from head to toes like dad. Our dog, Peach, was covered head to tail. Buttercup came and took one look and started laughing hysterically. Bubbles came with a broom and Bunny a packer. I grabbed the mop and we started cleaning.

Later that day we got an invitation to a ball. Bubbles and shockingly Bunny started talking about how they would do their hair. Buttercup and I just rolled our eyes. Then a knock at the door seize all talking. I was glad because my dad was about to start "the talk." Ugh!

I opened the door to see our cousin, Blaire with two other girls.

Blaire is the type of cousin who loves to see us. She has silver gray hair, pretty gray eyes, and she was wearing today a ball gown like silk dress, black and gray. She had white flats because just like Buttercup she is tomboy. She has her charm necklace and her huge silver, white, and black axe.

"Hey cousins," said Blaire. "These girls are Beauty and Bell." The two girls were awfully frightened of the axe so they manage to squeak a hello and came into the house. Blaire said, "Sorry I can't stay, I have to go on a hunt." And with that she left. "When is the stupid ball anyway?" asked Buttercup. "Tonight," said Beauty. Then Bubbles and Bunny ran upstairs faster than a cheetah.

That Night

I am wearing a big pink and red dress. Even though I didn't want to wear it, it actually looks nice. The ball was a masquerade. My hair was in a bun and my mask was pink, black, white, and red. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny's dresses were all similar except that Bunny's colors were purple, dark purple, light purple, and black. Buttercup's colors were lime green, dark green, forest green, and black. Bubbles were light blue, sky blue, dark blue, and black. Beauty and Bell are visitors from a distant kingdom so they are not allowed at the ball. I wish I wasn't either. The carriage came and all 4 of us, men were not allowed either, got into it. Ugh!

Bubbles POV

We just arrived and the castle looks just like I have imagined it. I went inside and whispered my fake name to the name caller. "Madame Miyako Utonium of the Utoniums!" he called out. Blossom, Bunny, and Buttercup did the same with using Kauro, Momoko, and Katelyn. I went to the floor and took in the magnificent artistry. Then the 4 princes came. Boomer, Butch, and Blitz were allowed to dance, but seems Brick was already destined he could not. Poor guy. I started my way up to explore the garden but a hand grabbed my waist.

**Sorry I posted this late but I didn't feel well on Friday. Sorry again. Who is the hand? Guess if you can.**


	12. The Explanations Part 1

**I know I posted Early and don't Fret I will still post Friday and Saturday so quadruple the more excitement!**

Bubble's POV

The hand was of Prince Boomer. Buttercup had met him and his brothers once when we were 6 but it was a riot. I looked into his deep dark blue eyes and felt myself blush. "May I have this dance," he asked, but right then I saw Blossom and Buttercup battling with Prince Butch. Oh Dear! "Sorry but my sisters as you can see are in a bit of trouble, please excuse me," I said politely. Then I ran off to my sisters.

"What the heck happened here?" I exclaimed. Then everyone started talking at the same time. "Be Quiet!" yelled Bunny. Everyone in the ballroom shushed. Bunny blushed and backed away and motioned for all of us to follow her.

"Prince Brick, give us your side of the story," said Bunny.

A few minutes ago

Brick's POV

He is talking.

I just saw a girl go to the secret entrances. I then told a guard to quietly follow her but I realized their armor was too loud so I followed her. She didn't go to the treasury, but the science lab. I wondered why a girl would want to learn. Aren't most of them obsessed with makeup, clothes, and shoes? She was about to grab an elixir but I grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.

"What do you want, and state your business or die," I threatened. She replied, "I just want to learn things that my father won't tell me." I let her go and she dropped down and started breathing heavily. "Dang, were you trying to kill me just for learning?" she said. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Blossom Momoko Utonium, your highness," she replied with a curtsy. "My name is Prince Brick Alexander," I said with a bow. She smiled and then ran and grabbed a lab coat. "Now why would a redhead like you need to know science?" I asked her with a smirk. "To understand the world beyond viewpoint," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she added sulfur to a substance I did not recognize. I grabbed a lab coat and asked her what was that substance and she told me it was magnesium fluoride. "Wow! Remarkable, how do you know so much about science already and you've only been here for 10 minutes?" I asked her. "My dad and this neighborhood boy teach me everything that they want to, but not everything I want to though," she replied. Then I heard an argument soon to turn into a fight. She must have thought the same thing because we both ran to the direction of the ballroom.

End

"I agree completely with Brick and by the way the boy's name is Dexter," said Momoko. Then I said, "Let's go to where the fight started in the first place, Buttercup."

A few minutes ago

Buttercup's POV

It all started normal, kind of. I saw my-

End

Boom! They all heard an explosion come from Blitz' room. All of them hurried to Blitz room. Blitz gasped as everyone witnessed his room in smoke.

**What happened? What the What?! Find out the rest of this mayhem in the next chapter coming on Friday. BTW Blaire will reappear in the next chapter so Air gal keeps reading. Bye my fantastic readers. I would like to thank everyone for making this story be awesome. I will continue on if you all promise me that you will continue with me. Don't worry; the next chapter will have the fairytale twist inside it. This twist is like Disney's The Little Mermaid, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and The Princess and the Frog. Guys don't forget about Disney's Alexander and the horrible, no good, very bad day! Can't wait to see. Remember OC's! They make the story more enjoyably crazy! XD**


	13. Explanations 2 Oh Dear

Blossom's POV

Brick then said, "You 2 are going to jail," while pointing at Buttercup and I. "What did we do?" I asked. "Yeah you never let me explain my side of the story," said Buttercup. "Fine explain your side, then you go to jail for harassing a prince," said Brick.

Start of BC's POV a few moments ago

Butch had grabbed me and asked if I wanted to dance and I said no and he looked at me once and said bitterly, "You!" Then he slapped me. That's when I started cursing him out. Then it turned into an argument. You guys came over and Blossom started defending me.

End

And now we are explaining our side of the story. "Fine, but you go to jail tomorrow so enjoy your last moments of freedom," said Butch.

After the ball

Blossom's POV

After we explained to our dad what happened he said, "You'll have to pay the price." Buttercup and I yelled, "What!" Then all 4 of us stomped to my room which was occupied by Beauty and Bell. "Uh, we were listening, and we can't believe they are going to put you in jail," said Bell, and Beauty simply nodded. "Oh we aren't going to jail," I said. Everyone looked at me puzzled.

I explained that Buttercup and I could run away to Blaire's house until we can come back.

Buttercup and I packed and we all shared one last hug before Buttercup and I jumped out the window and ran north to Blaire's.

Blaire's POV

My cousins just arrived and I was shocked to see them. They explained to me and told a completely different story to my parents.

They were going to stay in my room for the night before they leave tomorrow morning to the woods which held their grandmother.

Blossom's POV

The next day

We had just left Blaire's and Buttercup and I were approached by this woman who said that she would give us food if we told her our weaknesses so we declined but the woman grabbed Buttercup and shoved an apple down her throat. The woman ran before I could deal with her. I grabbed Buttercup's lifeless body and carried it to the village in the woods.

The villagers looked at me and Buttercup and got a casket and put her inside it. I explained our story and they took me and Buttercup in the casket to our grandmother. Our grandmother was devastated to learn that Buttercup was in an eternal sleep.

"You see Blossom, Buttercup being a tough child cannot be awakened," said my grandmother. "Why is that grandmother?" I asked. "It is because she needs a kiss from a boy her age that cares deeply about her." I now regretted ever saying boys were useless. "Is there another way?" I asked. "Yes, but it is a dozy, so you will need 10 people to go with you," explained my grandmother. Oh Dear.


	14. We need a 10

Blossom's POV

"Is there another way?" I asked my grandma. "Sadly no, unless you know a boy who is in love with Buttercup and will kiss her," replied my grandmother. "Ten people, I know 9," I said. "Bubbles, Bunny, Beauty, Bell, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blaire, and Blitz."

I went to Blaire's and Blaire took the offer to help. We went back and got Bunny, Bubbles, Beauty, and Bell.

At the Castle I explained our situation but it took a while for Butch, Brick, and Boomer to reply. Blitz was kind enough to help without even taking even a second to think. It took his brothers at least 20 frikin minutes to decide, but they agreed to help.

Bubbles' POV

I couldn't believe Buttercup got poisoned. Did Butch like Buttercup, because he looked much panicked when he heard Blossom explain? Nah, There's no way he likes her; they are bitter enemies.

"Um, we still need one more person," said Bunny.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I need an OC to be the 10th person so plz hlp BC. I lov using OC's. They tell me a lot about you gals. Peace. :D


	15. Author's NOTE 2

_**Hey girls here are the dates**_

_**PPGZ and GB Next updating**_

_**PPGZ- 24th of Oct.**_

_**GB- 25th of Oct.**_

_**PPGZ and GB- 31th Spoooooky! **_

_**PPGZ- 7th of Nov.**_

_**GB- 8th of Nov.**_

_**Other chapters soon to be revealed**_


	16. Frogs are Not so Gross

Blossom's POV

Beauty said she knew a girl who would be willing to help my sister with me. Her name is Angel.

When she came I thought she was pretty, apparently so did the boys. Ugh! If Buttercup were here she would've knocked some common sense into them.

Angel had pure white hair; her eyes were red and gray with the right being red. She had a black dress with a white cloak with angel wings at the back. She also had a black jacket in case it gets cold or she loses her cloak. "Hi, I'm Angel," she said.

As we walked Angel talked about her hobbies and what she liked to do. She and Beauty had met at music camp the previous summer and stayed in touch. She liked to sing and she loves to create her own lyrics.

"Ok, the map my grandma gave me states that we need to split into groups of two and each get our own map," I said. I gave everyone their own map. Butch, Boomer, and Brick all called Angel. I told Blaire to go with Angel. I told Boomer to go with Bubbles. I told Bunny to take Blitz. I told Beauty and Bell to go together. I told Brick he was with me. I drew a line on each person's map to tell them the path they go. "Who do I go with?" asked Butch. "You're with me and you are going to carry Buttercup in her casket. "Ugh!" he complained as he took the casket.

Bubbles POV

We just arrived at the river on the map. It was called Sapphire River. We then heard a little girl crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My, dwolly, is in therw," she said. I bent to grab the doll and then I heard the girl say something. "What did you say?" I asked. Before I knew it I realized she was the witch casting a spell. "Morgose Elco Mini Froaze." I then turned into a slimy blue disgusting frog. "Eww!" I yelled as the witch ran off. "Bubbles?" Boomer asked. "I'm right here," I said. "Where?" he asked. I then croaked and he looked down and picked me up. "Wow, you look better this way," he said with a smirk. "What…." I said before he put me in a pretty blue cage. "I brought this to see if I could get some frogs to help Brick experiment on." Then we went onto the next landmark on the map.

Bunny's POV

I was getting sick and tired of this silence so I asked him, "What do you like?" "Uh, I like reading and writing," he replied. "Reading, writing?" I asked confused. "Oh, yeah, females aren't allowed to learn," he said. "Though it is a stupid rule." "You think so?" I asked. "Well, yeah everything should be fair," he replied. I then thought, Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean he's cute, strong…. Wait what am I thinking?!

**This is getting interesting. Is Bunny going to be the first one to fall in love with her counterpart? **


	17. I repeat what my Crush says

Bunny's POV

I was walking with Blitz and I slipped on some mud but he caught me by the waist and I blushed. "Um, thanks," I said. He still held on to me and I didn't mind. My heart was beating, my cheeks and ears felt hot and next thing I know, we almost kissed before we heard a little boy and he let go to my disappointment. Yet I still followed him to where we heard the cry.

Blitz's POV

I was so close to kissing her but when a boy or girl cries I go to the rescue. That is what makes me different from my brothers.

Brick was tough and hard-headed. I could tell by the way he looked at Blossom when I saw her he was instantly in love with her.

Boomer was too sensitive though because of Butch he acted a bit pervert, just a tad bit.

Butch, well... is Butch. There are words for him but I can't repeat them.

Then I saw a girl around my age. She was gorgeous. Apparently Bunny saw me because she got really mad and yelled, "What are you standing here for?!" 'Are you some deaf bat?!" she was yelling at the girl. She was jealous! Of that girl! I was shocked. She liked me back. Then the girl chanted something and a flash happened and the girl disappeared. "What happened?" I asked. She repeated. "I think that was the witch and she cursed you by making you repeat everything I say." She repeated and nodded. She tried to talk but couldn't. She couldn't talk without me!


	18. Note

Happy Halloween Everyone. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha


	19. Mary, Ugly? Psssh

Blossom's POV

We reached the point we needed when we arrived to a village. The girls here were ugly! "Ooo, some uuuglllly girls," said Butch. Brick elbowed him in the rib. "Shut up," Brick said. Butch muttered profanity under his breath. "It is okay, we do this on purpose to protect ourselves," said a girl. "My name is Mary," she said. "Come, follow me for your protection," she said pointing to me. We followed her.

"Where are we?" Butch asked. Then Mary ripped her skin revealing herself as the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "I took you here because the witch targets beautiful young ladies mostly 16, 17, and 18 year olds before the marry," she said. "How old are you?" "I am 17," I said. "I am turning 18 in two weeks." The boys gasped. Butch then said, "Why would she attacked this beast," he said pointing to my sister and this time I smack him in the face leaving a red mark on his cheek. Mary went to Buttercup and she gasped. "She's gorgeous," she siad. "Do you have sisters?" she asked. "Yes why?" "Oh dear," she said. "The witch, if they are as beautiful as her, the witch will curse then too." "Why is the witch doing this?" Butch asked. "Well..." she started

**Find out why the witch does this on the next chapter peace. I will post the next chapter dates so don't fret. Grojband 2 morrow.**


	20. Thanks to all my fans!

Here are fans who I know read my stories.

**Grojband first**

grojbandfan

Mysty

Air gal

.9231

Guest

teresa okiyie

TotalGrojbandLov

**PPGZ now**

Hinako29

Air gal

dangerous-angel-123

IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8

kimeko-chan123

MariLuji

Guest

PPGZxRRBZlover37

minicynthia


	21. Vote and Dates

**Here are the dates for my stories and opinion on bottom**

**Grojband**

November 8, 2014

November 15, 2014

November 22, 2014

**PPGZ**

November 14, 2014

November 21, 2014

**Nothing 4 Thanksgiving so spend time with your family and holiday weekends I don't do. Sorry. For both of my stories I take OC's too so I love using them to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys and girls. Here is the opinion:**

**I love Goddess Girls book series and I already have ideas buzzing in my head. Should I do it? Help Me! Voting ends December 20, 2014. If yes I will start it in January 2015. Date will be decided. If no I'll post it on Wattpad. Bye guys and girls. Stay writing and dreaming. **


	22. Veterans

Happy Verterans Day! 11/11/14.

Salute to our verterans over seas over air, everywhere.

Thank You!


	23. The Witch's story

Blossom's POV

She started the story

No one's POV

Once ago, a long long looooooong time ago there lived a beautiful peasant, Loria or the future witch. When Loria turned 18, the age to have to marry, Loria only wanted one boy, Kethis. Kethis was a handsome boy who was loved by all. Loria wanted to ask him but didn't have the courage to. She was asked by many boys but she rejected every one of them. One day Loria decided to tell Kethis how she felt so she went up to him. "Um, Kethis?" she asked. "Would you like to be my prince?" she asked. "Um, awkward," Kethis said. "Uh, you're nice, pretty, and strong but Camira already asked me," he said. Camira was the only one that was more beautiful than her. Loria got jealous so she planned to murder Camira. The day right before the engagement Camira was killed but no one knew who killed her. It was Loria. It turns out that the beautiful girl was actually a witch's curse on a girl who was ugly and proud. Then the witch's spirit took upon Loria. It turned her ugly and weak but filled with power. Loria then told herself that she would curse all of the beautiful girls on the Earth so she would be the most beautiful of all. The End

Brick's POV

That story was so depressing. All she wanted was true love. Then I looked at Blossom. True Love.


	24. Sorry for Delay

ol  
liThe stupid computer deleted my files so I have to write it up again. Sorry./li  
/ol 


	25. Author's Note 3

**Hi guys and girls. This part is coming to an end. It will have three more chapters.**

**This is the next part's theme**

**Dreamboat is the hottest boy band ever and when they come to Townsville they discover more about themselves than they ever knew with the help of Momoko, Miyako, Kauro, Katelyn, Bell, Beauty and Blaire.**

**I have a few new permanent characters**

Blaire

Mr. Mayor

Miss Bellum

Mike

Robin

(If I didn't say so before) Himeko/Princess/Prinny

Duchess( Princess' more talented sister)

Jack (Here is a link to a pic of art/Prinack-Family-Doodle-396665246)

If you still want to make an OC you still can!


	26. Turkey Day!

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**Gobble Gobble Gobble!**


	27. Flashback

**Hey. It's been so long. Here we go! BTW this and the next chapter are going to be in BC's "enchanted sleep"**

Buttercup's POV

I can still hear them. They should know! Ugh! "Hi there Buttercup," said a girl who looked like that ugly bat Princess. "I can read your mind, you know and that was hurtful." I blushed in embarrassment. "Are you sure you didn't blush because Butch is sitting right next to you and playing a love song?" she teased. I blushed even harder. "Aw, you love him," she teased again. "Do you remember when you first met?"

Flashback 14 years years ago (She 17 turning 18 next week)

At the castle wall

"Come on Blossom and Bubbles!" I yelled "Why did we agree to this?" asked Blossom to Bubbles and Bunny. They just shrugged. Bunny was still on the ground watching for guards so we don't get caught. Blossom, Bubbles, and I were going to prank those annoying princes, Brick, Boomer, and cutest, I mean worst of all, Butch. Especially after what they did to our mother! Blossom will go after Brick, Bubbles to Boomer, and I go after Butch. We went our separate ways.

I went inside Butch's room and he was sleeping and he looked so adorable, I mean ugly. I said ugly! I dumped expired milk with something special into his pillow and went out of the window.

"What took you so long?" asked Blossom. "You try carrying 20 pounds of expired mi-" "Aah!" screamed an high pitch scream and that was our cue to leave. We ran back home and fell asleep.

The Next Day

"Okay, who did it?!" yelled King Mojo as Butch continued to scratch himself publicly. Nobody spoke.

My sisters and I snuck away and went straight to Brick's room. We masked in the glory of what Blossom had done. Brick then came in and I thought I saw blossom turn as red as Brick's room. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled at me and Bubbles. Then he pointed to Blossom and told her ," kiss me."

Pause on Flashback.

"Buttercup , that is so not what happened!" yelled my godmother, Princess. "Resume correctly!"

Unpause on Flashback

"What are you girls doing here?!" he yelled at me and my sisters. "Masking in on the glory," I said with a smirk on my face. 'You did this?!" asked Boomer as he turned off the light reviling that he is glow-in-the-dark. Blossom, Bunny and I started laughing while Boomer's brothers held in a laugh. Bubbles stammered out a weak sorry. "Sorry?! don't tell him sorry, they deserve it and you know it as well as I do!" I yelled at Bubbles. Bubbles looked like she was about to cry and she did but she ran out and jumped onto a flowerbed and ran home even though no one was home. Blossom then said, "Buttercup it's not their fault , it's King Bananas." The boys and us stifled a laugh. "At least this pretty lady didn't do anything to me he said putting his left hand around me. "Soon they'll find your hand and the rest of you inside a grave," I threatened and he moved away and back. Then as we were going to leave I said, "There was itching powder in the expired milk." I then jumped out while yelling, "See you soon Butchie-boy!" The boys and me and my sisters became close friends until we turned 15. We've hated them since then.

End of Flashback

**Do you guys and girls want to know what happened to their mother and what happened when the girls turned 15? Well then wait for the next chapter. Peace**


End file.
